Complexities in Theory
by lslines
Summary: Somehow, it all seemed to work when put into practice. A series of unconnected drabbles. [Spyforce Chronicles, Linden x Max x Toby]
1. Impulse

Written for the 5sentence(underscore)fics community on Live Journal.

1/25

--

Occasionally, just occasionally, Linden found it hard to believe that their whole relationship had happened because Toby had just once had the drunken impulse to kiss them both. Then again, the rest of time he could easily understand it; there had always been something between the three of them. The kiss was just the spark that lit the gas. He was sharing his life and his job and his bed with the two most impulsive, fantastic, thick-headed, beautiful, annoying people he knew, and if it all came about purely because of an impulse… Well, he wasn't going to complain.

--

Review?


	2. Just Do It

Written for the 5sentence(underscore)fics community on Live Journal. 

2/25

--

Linden's mother had a saying for every situation, and Linden remembered every single one of them. He could sift through his memories and pluck one out to apply to almost any situation he faced. Sometimes, it was easy to find the right one and other times it took quite a while of thought-- this was one of the easy times.

He hesitated for just a second, then he moved forward and with a single fluid movement pushed them into each other's arms, then put his arms around both his shoulders and squeezed. "My mum always said," he told them as they stared at him in shock, "if you see something that needs to be done, you should just do it."

--

Review?


	3. Trial by Fire

Written for the 5sentencefics community on Live Journal.

3/25

--

"Trial by fire or trial by ordeal; in one instance, the accused would walk nine paces with a red-hot iron bar held in both hands, or walk across nine or so red-hot blades on the ground. There are several other kinds of things that fall under 'trial by ordeal', by those two are the most common."

Linden glanced at Toby out of the corner of his eye, and wasn't surprised to see that he was white as a sheet—he was sure he was too. The idea of Max being held captive by someone who was known to use these techniques on his prisoners was horrible and frightening. He grabbed his teammate's hand under the table and squeezed hard, trying to reassure him, because Max _would be all right_.

--

Review?


	4. RSVP

Written for the 5sentence(underscore)fics community on Live Journal.

4/25

--

"RSVP-- that means 'reply please', doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does; why?"

"Oh, just wondering." Max shoved the letter in her pocket, grinning happily, not even bothering to try and hide her joy from her mother. Mrs. Remy raised an eyebrow at the blush spread on her daughters cheeks and the wide smile, but didn't try to stop her as she jumped out of the car and run up to her room, just wondered what on _earth_ she was up to now.

--

Review?


	5. Flatline

Written for the 5sentence(underscore)fics community on Live Journal.

5/25

--

Toby and Linden were there, watching and listening, frozen with fear as the doctors rushed around. Shouts of "clear" went up and the body of the girl on the bed jerked like a puppet with its strings cut loose as the volts of electricity ran through her. But it was hopeless, and a few minutes later the time of death was announced-- 3:39am. The sheet was pulled over her face with shaking hands and someone muttered an "I'm sorry," to them as they held each other. But they didn't hear it over the sound of the flat line that resonated in their ears.

--

Review?


	6. Illusion of Control

Written for the 5sentence(underscore)fics community on Live Journal.

6/25

--

"I told you already guys; I do not want a party."

Linden and Toby shared A Look across the footpath, which Max pointedly ignored. Linden smiled at her, saying, "Of course, Boss; you give the orders around here."

"Good," she huffed, and yanked open the door. Then fell back in shock as the crackers were let off, right into the arms of her lovers, who grinned and shouted in chorus with the rest of the guests, "Happy twenty-first birthday!"

--

Review?


	7. Slow and Steady

**Authors Note:** I know that at least one-person has read this all the way through up to here. Whether or not that's because this is similar to a train wreck, or because they actually enjoyed them, I don't know. But thanks for reading them anyway (and would it be so hard to leave a review?)

Written for the 5sentence(underscore)fics community on Live Journal.

7/25

--

Linden and Toby were used to this but Max was not. So they took it slowly, at a steady pace, letting her adjust to the idea. Linden in front of her and Toby behind, creeping hands and lingering kisses, taking it in turns to remove various articles of her clothing. Toby reached around for the zipper on her jeans, and she went still. They waited with baited breath for her to say the safety word.

She didn't.

--

Review?


	8. Oasis

**Authors Note:** Thanks to InuKaiba for pushing along the idea for this. You are so good for my writer block.

Written for the 5sentence(underscore)fics community on Live Journal.

8/25

--

"I cannot believe we're stuck out here," Toby complained, trekking slowly along behind Linden and Max, "I have sand _everywhere_ and I'm tired and sore and we didn't capture the guy anyway and—Linden how far until we reach the oasis?"

Linden consulted the map. "We're almost there, Toby, just a little longer."

"A 'little longer' that would probably go faster for the two of us if you'd stop whinging, and stop slowing down," Max muttered, as she grabbed them both and dragged them over the next sand dune.

Linden and Toby smiled at each other as they stumbled behind her, "Sorry, Max."

--

Review?


End file.
